Romanogers One-Shots
by Hopele33Romanti7
Summary: Just a bunch of Steve Natasha one shots, possibly two shots later on. Rated T for some language and some mentions of adult activity.
1. Chapter 1

Cold

Steve POV

I don't like the cold, let's just get that straight. So when Natasha all but begged me to go running with her this morning (and everyone knows I can't say no to Nat) I made sure I was extra bundled before I stepped out on the snow. My fear itself could be considered ridiculous. The serum could keep me warm, kept me alive for 70 years in ice. I don't GET cold. But I definitely FEEL the cold. And anything that reminds me that I am a stranger in this new time, gives me nightmares, everything I once knew is gone. But rebuilding my life with the Avengers gives me a little more courage every day. Therefore, when Nat batted her long lashes at me, even if I wasn't in love with her and totally wrapped around her finger, how could I have said no?

The chill bit at my face the minute I opened the door, Nat looked at me crazily as I walked towards her.

"How ya gonna run, Cap? You can't move in your pile of clothes." she teased.

"Ha Ha." I snarled back sarcastically. We started to run- and I realized just how right she was. It was extremely difficult to waddle around in this attire. And although I kept up with her, I don't know if I could have passed her like I normally could with ease. I slowed down and grabbed her arm to stop her too. "Alright Nat, I'm done." I sighed. She grinned looking amused. "What's the matter old man? Can't keep up?" I rolled my eyes and shoved her playfully. What I wasn't expecting was for her to go flying into the snow pile beside us.

"Shit, Nat. I'm sorry." I hurried to help her up, offering my hand. "Sometimes I forget how tiny you are."

She nodded and grabbed my hand, sinking her feet into the snow and pulling me down with her catching me off guard. I landed in the snow next to her, preparing to be freezing cold. Nothing happened.. I couldn't feel the cold through the layers.

I tensed up when Nat straddled my hips and started to pull at the hem of my outermost sweater.

"What are you doing?" I all but cried.

"You look ridiculous Steve. You are gonna take some of these clothes off." We wrestled a little bit, and somehow Nat had gotten off two sweaters and my sweatpants, leaving me in nothing but a hoodie, a long sleeve, a pair of gym shorts and sweatpants.

"Nat stop," I gasped. "I don't wanna be cold." She paused on top of me for a minute. Suddenly realizing why I didn't want to be cold. Her hand cradled my face unexpectedly.

"Steve. You're here. With me. In a snowbank. I'm not gonna let you freeze again. I'm gonna be here with you forever. I'm not gonna let you go anywhere. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

She looked sincere, and not for the first time, I forgot all about Peggy, and stared into the face of a woman 1000 times better. I realized then that I've never wanted someone as much as I want Natasha. She leaned down to kiss me before she peeled off the hoodie and sweatpants. I was now only in gym shorts and a long sleeve. And yet, with her near me, I had never felt warmer. I flipped her over, so I now hovered her and kissed her nose. She crushed some snow on my face and I laughed as she wiggled out of my grip and took off running, expecting me to chase her and starting what may have been the most intense and the world's longest snowball fight. When we reaches Stark tower afterwards, she was shivering and bright pink kissed her complexion. I looked unscathed. Our smiles reaches our ears and we had never been more happy. I guess I don't really mind the cold now.


	2. Chapter 2

After a stressful premature labor, Laura called Clint off a case to come home, understandably. Nate, as we had taken to calling him, was a mere 5 pounds and tiny. The picture was sent to us and we were all in awe. Nat especially. Everyone knew she had a soft spot for Clint's kids.

We all called off the mission, realizing that family (which we had all become) was more important than missions. We landed the quinjet in the field next to the farm house and all gathered inside.

Cooper and Lila rushed towards me and Natasha naturally, us visiting more often and assuming the roles of favorites. Laura was seen holding a small bundle in the door way as Clint greeted us. Everyone swooned, even Tony, as we crowded around the baby.

"Every one meet Nathaniel." Clint introduced proudly. I clapped him on the shoulder, smiling greatly as I congratulated him.

"He's beautiful, man." He beamed proudly again.

Somehow Natasha had the baby already. Cooing "Auntie Nat" trying to convince him to be his first words.

Some time later- Natasha was on her back on the floor, Nate on her stomach on his belly. Her fingers were caressing his little back and legs. Since he was premature, he needed skin contact, so she had her shirt pulled up past her stomach and him snuggled against her warm, smooth skin tucked under a blanket. Tony was grumbling in the background somewhere about her being a baby hog.

I laid down close to her on my side and propped myself up on my elbow, admiring the baby and the woman he was laying on. No one had known yet (Except Clint and Laura) about me and Nat's relationship, that had secretly but steadily going on for several months.

I was easily in love with her, and I have never felt this way about anyone in my whole life. Even thinking back to what I felt for Peggy- didn't compare in the slightest. I adored the woman to my side and I felt my heart pull as I watched her play with the small baby. I realized that this is what I wanted with this woman.

With everything she had been through with the Red Room, she wasn't able to have kids, and I knew she felt guilty for that. She stopped playing with Nate to look at me with pleading eyes, tears slightly forming in them, and I knew then that she wanted the same thing. I reached out quickly to stroke her cheek with my hand, and only the parents noticed. I glanced over to where they smiled knowingly at each other.

*Later*

A distant crying wailed through the farmhouse. Steve and Natasha were curled up in her bed unbeknownst to the other, except of course the hosts that "conveniently" gave them rooms with a conjoining door. They quieted to listen to the baby upstairs and the floor creak under the weight of the parent who came to get him. They looked at the clock. 2:13 am. Natasha chuckled.

"Are you ready for that?" She joked. Her humor sobered when she saw him relax into a smile.

"Yeah. I am." He replied. She grinned but turned onto her side to look at him.

"You need your sleep, Steve. Otherwise you get grumpy." She laughed.

He smirked- amused. "Yeah. But could you imagine a little guy, or gal, that's half you and half me? My blonde hair but your amazing green eyes, tall and agile once they get older." Her eyes lit up in the darkness.

She turned and buried her face into his shoulder, moving to straddle his hips. "I'm glad. Because otherwise this would be very awkward." He looked up at her confused, before she reaches down into a bag beside the bed, pulling out a small piece of black and gray paper. He squinted in the faint light, and his brow furrowed.

"What is it?" He questioned.

She bit her lip and pointed to a blob in the middle. "I don't really know what the rest of this is... But this little blob right here... Is a baby." He snapped his head to look at her. Realization settled on his face and he broke out into a grin.

"Really?" She nodded and tears formed in her eyes.

Smiling, she confirmed. "I'm pregnant Steve."

He laughed breathlessly, touching their foreheads together and kissing her nose."You're so amazing. I love you." She laughed again when he carefully shifted her so she was sitting against the headboard and he moved onto his stomach with his head on her abdomen. "You're making a little baby in there. My baby. OUR baby."

He laughed again and happy tears threatened to fall from Natasha's because of his reaction. They sat there in that position for a couple of hours, Steve talking in an animated voice and kissing her stomach every so often.

"Alright baby, time to say goodnight to daddy." She sighed noticing the clock read 4:23.

Steve looked up at her and knotted his brow together. "What?" She asked.

"I'm not leaving this room." He stated.

She chuckled. "You have to Steve. If the others come in, they'll find out and I'm not ready for that to happen here. Wait until we get back to the tower."

He shook his head. "No. It was gonna be hard enough to get me in the other room before, but now with you telling me about the baby, it's not gonna happen."

She rolled her eyes and nudged him toward the edge of the bed with her foot. "Go. Now." She tried to be stern but her smile gave her away.

He shook his head stubbornly. "I'm not sleeping that far away from you two."

She huffed. "Don't be ridiculous. Its one night. Go." She got up and dragged him to the door, trying to push him through.

When only his head was left in the doorway, he stopped her. He sighed dramatically, expressing how upset he was about this situation. "Goodnight Nat. I love you."

She smiled sweetly. "I love you too." She said kissing him lightly.

He leaned down then. "I love you baby." He whispered before she pushed him through the door the rest of the way. On opposite sides of the door, they grudgingly went to their respective beds and tried to go to sleep.

Halfway through the night, well almost morning, Steve woke up to a bundle curled up next to him. Her face cradled in the hollow of his neck and her body pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her petite frame and smiled, sighing.

"Thought you wanted to sleep separately." He grinned smugly.

She shook her head, half asleep. "Couldn't sleep without you. Plus you're warm." He smiled and fell back into a comfortable slumber.

The only two things he'd ever need were in his arms right now. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Chapter 3

Six months. Six months searching for her. Six months searching for her and we have nothing. I really shouldn't be surprised. She's a trained Russian Spy and a SHIELD agent, she is always prepared to go off the grid. Unfortunately for us, that means we have not been in contact with Natasha for six months.

I mean, technically I am the only one that's trying so hard. I kind of thought we were becoming a family of sorts, she was my best friend and the one that helped me adjust to this second chance at life. I missed get like crazy. After I almost died on our last mission, I had heard her talking to Clint in the hospital room. Saying something about realizing her feelings. Saying something like 'I can't do this anymore.' And the thought of never seeing Natasha again scared me to death.

Walking into the lab, I heard distinct voices. One belonged to Clint for sure, talking in a hushed whisper. When I rounded the corner, I definitely didn't expect to see Natasha on the projector on skype. They quickly hung up and I could feel my temperature rise with anger.

All of it directed toward Clint right now. I pointed a finger accusingly his way. "You knew. You knew where she was this whole time, knowing I was looking for her and you didn't tell me." I got threateningly close to his, my height towering over his even more so now that I was furious. My voice raised significantly.

He took a step back, around the desk and put space between us. "Steve. I know how this looks. I'm sorry."

I glared at him. "I thought we were friends. I thought we all were. What the hell Barton?"

He sighed. "Look, Nat needed to sort some stuff out and she needed space, and I just so happened to help her through it at the time." I was hurt and angry for being kept out of the loop.

Suddenly, with some rage, I took him by the collar, slamming him against the wall. "I'm only going to ask once. Where is she?" I asked through gritted teeth. He looked up at me and sighed in defeat.

Arriving at the farm- my anger rose again but I willed myself to keep it down. He had her. At. His. House. Without letting us know. What was she hiding that she couldn't tell us. Tell me, at least. Exiting the quinjet, it took all that I had not to run to her and envelope her when I saw her. She however- didn't look as happy to see me. She glared at Clint as we came into earshot.

"What the fuck Clint?"

I rolled my eyes. "Language." I reprimanded.

She didn't glance at me, still yelling at Clint.

"I told you not to tell anyone. I told you I had to sort it out. I told you I would face him when I was ready. But you go ahead and bring him her-"

I cut her off, obviously hurt.

"The problem is me?" I tried my best not to sound heart broken but I'm not sure it worked.

"Yes, Steve. It is you. I'm not ready. I couldn't handle being around you when I'm not ready. I needed time. I need space. I can't do this." She ranted to me yelling, not directly mad at me like she had been Clint though.

"What cant you do? Why are you doing this? What aren't you telling me?" I yelled back.

"That I love you." She yelled, and I stopped dead in my tracks, anger leaving my body like a flowing faucet.

"What?" I said quietly.

"I love you." She whispered, barely audible. "I'm in love with you Steve."

I laughed. Out loud, I couldn't help it. I shook my head in disbelief. She furrowed her brow, but I couldn't tell her mood. Angry? Hurt? Definitely confused. I stopped laughing immediately and got very serious stepping closer to her.

"That's what was eating you? That's why you ran?" I was slowly closing the distance.

"Nat, I love you too. I have ever since we sat in Sam's guest bedroom together. I never thought-" I stopped then. Deciding that I was close enough to press our mouths together. Clint had disappeared some time and I just now noticed his absence.

After a while, of trying to make her believe me, I pulled back but pressing our foreheads together.

"Come home."


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey Guys, I wrote more chapters, but I'm new to this whole Fanfiction Writing thing so it would be amazing if you guys told me what you think, if I should post the others chapters or not. You're all amazing! Thanks ❤


	5. Chapter 5

**Reminder: Reviews are greatly appreciated! (:**

Its not that I had never been to a beach. No that's not it. However, it hadn't been since 1943. To say that the experiences between the two times were different would be an understatement.

I looked around at all the very scantily clad women strutting around the beach, and yes, while some of them were beautiful, others didn't necessarily pull off the same look. I grimaced internally.

Clint and Tony had already ripped off their shirts and shoes by the time we set foot in the sand. Bruce, Thor, the girls (Nat and Pep decided to crash our friendship guy's trip) and I took a different approach, and calmly and strategically picked a spot to set our stuff. Finding a place near the ocean, but far enough from the tide, we set our stuff down. Once Bruce laid out the towels for all seven of us, he spoke up.

"I'm going to go get a drink," He announced, pointing to a small hut not too far from our spot. "You guys want something?"

Pepper raised her hand, "Yes Please." She said dramatically. This week Tony had been going stir crazy, managing to drive his girlfriend to insanity along with him.

Bruce looked expectantly at Natasha and I. She shook her head, sitting on a towel and flipping her sandals off.

"No thank you." I replied and turned as they made their way over to the bar.

As I turned around Nat was undoing her shorts buttons. I furrowed my brow.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up at me, confusion gracing her features. "Taking my shorts off."

"Why?"

She was amused. "Because we are at the beach. I have a bathing suit on Steve. Its not like I'm going to be naked." She laughed, shimmying out of her short and making quick work of her button up shirt. Soon she shrugged that off too.

"Women back in my day would never wear such a small amount of material." I mumbled.

Her eyes glinted mischievously and somehow I knew I was in trouble.

"What's the matter, Stevie?" She teased. "Do you not like it?" She turned a 360, modeling the small suit for me. I turned a bright pink and started to stutter a response.

"No- its just-" She laughed cutting me off.

"Relax Cap. I'm just messing with you." She winked at me and brushed past me laughing.

I watched her walk toward Tony. As she walked his way, he cat called her and she shoved him playfully.

"You're disgusting." She laughed.

Tony approached me and reached down into the cooler for a bottle of water. He watched her back more as she walked to the water.

He laughed and looked at me. "I tell ya what. If I wasn't with Pep, I would gladly tap-" He cut himself off when he saw my scowl. "What?"

"She isn't a piece of meat, Tony." Anger slipped into my tone.

He rolled his eyes. "Alright Capsicle. I know that. But seriously, tell me she's not hot." He pointed at her in the ocean.

Her hair was wet now, blood red curls looser and dripping onto her shoulders. Her skin was already tan, gleaming with water droplets in the sun. It was easy to forget how small her body was. Toned, for sure, our workouts keeping her muscles in tact, but very petite. I nodded-still looking at Natasha.

"Yes Tony. She's-" I was at a loss for words. Hot was too insensitive. Beautiful didn't even begin to describe it. "Stunning." I decided on.

I saw him roll his eyes and turn on his heels, heading in Pepper's direction. Over his shoulder he called to me.

"You guy's are ridiculous."

I looked at him, furrowing my brow and settled onto a towel to lay down. Closing my eyes, I basked in the warmth of the sun. Suddenly though, it was dark again and I felt a drop of water land on my forehead.

Opening my eyes, Natasha was standing above my head, looking down at me.

"What?" I asked in response to her raised eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" She asked mimicking my question from earlier.

"Well I WAS laying in the sun." I answered.

She walked around my body to my feet and reached down to grab my hands, pulling me up to a sitting position.

"What are YOU doing?" I allowed her to pull me to my feet.

Before she answered, her fingers wrapped around the hem of my shirt and tried to pull it above my head. She huffed in annoyance when I didn't let her.

"Nat." I warned.

"Steve, we are at the beach." She put her hands on her hips. "You have way too much clothing on."

I looked around and saw that no other guy had his shirt on. Hesitantly, I tugged it over my head and threw it on the towel.

"Is this better?" I asked partly self-conscious.

Her eyes skimmed my body, and she pursed her lips, eyes shimmering with something I didn't recognize.

"Mmhmm." She purred. "Delicious."

She laughed at my deep blush. Why did they all love to embarrass me? She took my hand and pulled me towards the crashing waves. I let go at the shore as she plummeted into the water.

"Come on Cap!" She yelled over the waves.

"Are you kidding me Tasha?" I responded. "The water is freezing!"

She grinned at me, and I didn't have time to register anything else before I was forced into the water, catching me off guard.

I went under for a minute, icy water invading my warmth. As I resurfaced, I could hear Tony and Clint's laugh get further away.

Nat swam toward me and stopped in front of me, laughing as well.

"I had to get you in here somehow." She shrugged as she took us deeper into the ocean and I glared at her.

All was forgiven when she wrapped her arms around my neck though. Nothing in the world could make me mad at her now. She tightened her grip and pulled us closer. I couldn't think of anything except the burning of where her skin was touching. I wrapped my arms around her back, and when my fingers scraped over her skin, I was quickly reminded that we both had little clothing on. I couldn't think straight.

Out of nowhere, I was being dunked underwater. Pulling me back up, she laughed wildly.

I shook my head and ran my hand over my face, looking at her.

"You zoned out. I saw my opportunity and I took it." She teased smugly.

I chuckled lowly. "I'm going to get you back." I laughed as I lunged for her and she shrieked before swimming away quickly. I smiled widely.

This meant war.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here are some more I had written on my computer. I treid my best, but sorry if they are a little OOC. I'd like to believe they're both more fluffy around each other. Review! (:**

I chuckled when I felt him press his mouth to my shoulder. I also rolled my eyes playfully.

"Steve," I reminded him. "You are not doing what I asked you to."

He grinned against my skin. "I can't help it. I got distracted."

I looked in the floor length mirror in front of us. My dress for the Avenger's gala was beautiful. It shimmered in the lighting of my room. All I had asked of Steve was to zip up my dress. Of course - the zipper began at the top of my butt and went to mid - lower back. And the open skin above it had apparently been enough to capture my boyfriend's attention. He peppered kisses to my shoulder blades and I could feel the warmth radiating off of him. Every time he smiled into my skin, which was frequently, I could feel it and it filled me with happiness and love.

"You're just so stunning." He mumbled. I laughed and turned in his hold, pushing him so he sat on the foot of the bed. He pouted mockingly.

"Can't we just not go?" He whined and I giggled and shook my head.

"No, Steve. We are going. You are THE captain of our team... You have to go." He pouted again.

"You're gonna have a great time." I reassured him.

We shuffled around the party twenty minutes later. His hands remained on me, somewhere, anywhere he could, all night.

Not that I was complaining.


	7. Chapter 7

The wind whipped viciously at our faces. It was so relaxing. Open roads on my bike, with a beautiful girl wrapped around my torso. She doesn't like the bike as much as I do, but she enjoys the warmth of us being so close. Normally, her head would rest against my back and I could feel the vibrations of her literally humming with happiness. Today, though, she wasn't having it. I scrunched my face with worry as she started to squirm and I felt her start to stand.

"Nat, baby, sit down. You're gonna get hurt." The wind muffled the laugh I knew came out of her mouth. As she always does, she completely ignored my safety precautions and proceeded to crawl over me so that she now sat in front of me, facing me as I drove. Her hands clasped both sides of my neck as I tried to look around her to see the road. She leaned in for a kiss. I chuckled against her mouth.

"This is definitely not safe, Natasha." She rolled her eyes.

"Relax, Cap. It's a private drive... No one is gonna drive down this road." She wrapped her legs around my torso, and I pecked her lips quickly before she hugged closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her head in my shoulder.

It's moments like these that I live for.


	8. Chapter 8

At first, as the fireworks went up, all I could think of was how pretty they were and how amazing it was to watch them from the view of the Stark Tower.

That was until I saw Rogers run inside trying not to be seen but obviously panicking. Shit, I sighed. Following his tracks I found him on the couch on my floor. I walked in and the door slammed behind me. I saw him cower into himself more.

When I walked fully around the couch, I took in a full view. Captain America. The man who led the U.S to victory in WW2 single handedly, the man with no fear. Has his knees curled up to his chest. Head between his knees. Hands pressing against his ears, and shaking. My heart broke.

"Steve." I said so softly it was almost a whisper. I touched my hand to his shoulder and he melted into my touch. He reached out and pulled me into him. Now that I was sitting on the couch, he curled into me- head pressing into my chest as I cradled him to me. I ran my fingers through his hair and shushed him.

"You're okay. You're home. The war is over. You're okay babe. Steve, it's me. You're okay." I rocked us back and forth. I pressed kisses to his hair as I lulled us both to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"Loki was right." Her faint whisper was so low that I almost didn't hear her as her lips parted in a sigh. I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Whatever you think Loki was right about... He probably wasn't. His mind was warped like no other." I reassured her, but her face remained contorted with hurt and fear and something I couldn't recognize.

"No. He was. My ledger is dripping, gushing red. There's no redemption for me. I deserve a monster like myself. I deserve Banner."

My heart hurt for her. I wished I could show her how I see her. I wish I could tell her how wonderful she is through my eyes. I walked over to the chair she was sitting in, and spun her to face me before squatting between her legs. I reached up to her chin to make her face me. Her eyes searched mine in confusion.

"Natasha. You most certainly are not a monster. Your past does not define you. You've changed so much, even in the short time I have known you. You help millions of people."

"I've hurt too many people. Killed too many people." Tears formed in her eyes and I would do anything to make them stop.

"None of that was your fault. You were surviving. YOu survived the Red Room. You didn't have a choice. They tried to destroy you. But you won. You're here now. You save people." She huffed at that.

"I don't save people. You and Stark and Barton. You guys save people."  
I shook my head with a small chuckle before meeting her eyes seriously. "You save me every day Nat." I leaned up then, to her level and met our mouths together. I poured every ounce of love I had into that kiss. When I pulled back I dropped a kiss to her forehead and her nose before squatting again.

Full on tears were streaming down her face now.

"I don't deserve you Steve. You're too perfect."

I shook my head again, before scooping her tiny frame up easily and carrying her. Although she would never admit it... She loved to be picked up. Well, not by anyone else but me. She tried to hide the small smile by burying her head in my neck pretending to try to squirm out of my arms.

"Put me down." She tried to sound stern but her giggles sounded through. I smiled.

"No. And I'm going to make it my personal mission to show you everyday how worthy you are of all the love I can give you." I kissed her head again.

She laughed a little. "Fury is gonna kill us if they find out we want to be together."


	10. Chapter 10

I smiled at her perfect figure as I walked through the door. Here she was, sitting relaxed, long exposed legs stretched out on the pristine white couch. And I'm over here covered in grease and dirt from helping Tony fix his machines. Then I got an idea. So when she looked up at me... I smirked. She seemed to read my mind. Her expression turned all too serious.

"Steve. Don't." My grin widened as I took a step towards her. She stood up from the couch defensively.

"Steve. Stop." We were playing cat and mouse now.

"Steve I am serious. Stop. I'm gonna be pissed if you ruin my clothes." I looked at her cute light pink tank and white shorts and I almost took her seriously until a giggle escaped her lips. I caved in and started to chase her around the living room. Her screaming and laughing hysterically in the process. Finally I caught her and rubbed the grime all over her arms, neck and face as I held onto her tightly. Trapping her as we sat between my crossed legs and arms. Her laughing bubbled and I felt my heart swell.

"Stop." She gasped between breaths. I nuzzled her face with mine and planted kisses on her jaw and behind her ear.

"I hate you." She mumbled playfully.

"I love you." I chuckled back.


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't really care how this happened. Just get it cleaned up." Hill spoke slowly between clenched teeth.

The six Avengers, and Pepper and Laura, stood in the cafeteria covered in water and whipped cream. The spy had instigated it... But the super soldier had been the first one to fight back. Seeing the old fashioned man himself have some fun (of course he was having fun... It was Natasha) helped the rest of their little family join in.

Now though, as they stood in their mess, getting reprimanded by Agent Hill, most of them started to regret it.

Nat however, was gonna make the most of it. Sneaking up behind the Captain, he had little warning before her mouth was on it is neck. He let out a involuntary moan and tried to shiver out of her grip. The group looked shocked between the two. Steve turned to look at her.

"What was that?" The assassin smirked slyly.

"She said clean up the mess. And I got hungry. Thought I might as well have some fun with it." She was stoked when she got the reaction she was hoping for. A dark blush rose from the super soldiers neck and colored his face.

The surprise was on her when he rushed towards her, pushing her gently but still roughly onto the nearest wall. Grabbing her arms, he pinned them above her head before kissing her deeply. Who knew the super soldier was into bondage? She thought. And smirked into the kiss. From then on that was his thing. He liked to pin her down.


End file.
